Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) structures are increasingly used to provide mechanical motion in miniaturized components, such as moveable lens assemblies used to provide auto-focus and/or image stabilization in handheld electronic devices. However, as MEMS structures get smaller, they become generally less powerful and more prone to damage due to physical shock, such as the forces experienced when an electronic device is dropped.
Conventional methods used to address fragility of MEMS structures, such as using thicker structures or stronger materials to form such structures, are typically at odds with the pressure to miniaturize such components. Thicker structures tend to reduce the area available for MEMS actuator structures, and stronger materials typically increase overall weight, thus resulting in weaker MEMS actuators that are even more susceptible to types of shocks, due to the increased weight. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to address shock impact mitigation in MEMS structures.